Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic systems, and more particularly, to current monitoring of a circuit within an electronic system.
Background
Performance of various mobile electronic devices, such as so called “smart phones,” is generally increasing. As the performance of these mobile electronic devices increase, processing circuitry or other circuitry within the mobile electronic devices may generally use additional power as compared to lower performing mobile electronic devices. As more power is used by circuitry within a mobile electronic device, the current supplied to that mobile electronic device by a battery generally increases. In some instances, the increased current draw may exceed the thermal limits of the mobile electronic device and the power delivery capabilities of the battery supplying the power to the mobile electronic device.